My world belongs to you
by neorosemon
Summary: Serie de one-shots inspirados en la pareja de Rangiku Matsumoto y Shuuhei Hisagi.  -Gracias por cumplir uno de mis deseos-dijo ella.  -Gracias por cumplir todos los míos.
1. Todos mis deseos

**TODOS MIS DESEOS**

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la serie bleach me pertenecen… aunque sería bueno que así fuese!

No era casual, pero una vez al año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes, el seireitei se vestía de fiesta para celebrar el _tanabata o festividad de las estrellas. _Hacía siglos que esta -entre otras escasas festividades- era celebrada en el seireitei. Nadie sabía explicar cómo ni cuándo comenzó aquella tradición, pero fielmente la seguían.

El lugar de celebración eran los enormes jardines del primer escuadrón, tan grandes como para albergar a tres veces la población del lugar. El enorme lago que allí se encontraba era el centro del tanabata. Su alrededor era adornado con cañas de bambú y faroles de estilo japonés.

Ese día todos los escuadrones–o casi todos, con excepción del número 12, a quien no le interesaban tales festividades- daban el día libre para que sus miembros pudiesen prepararse para aquella maravillosa futura velada que comenzaría aproximadamente a las 7.

A pesar de la reciente traición de Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen se vivía un clima de suma distención, muy agradable por cierto. Todos se encontraban eligiendo sus yukatas y pensando sus deseos, todos con excepción de un joven alto de atlética figura y cabellos oscuros, que se encontraba trabajando arduamente en su escuadrón, porque ahora debía asumir todas las funciones de un capitán, a pesar de ser él un teniente.

Jamás hubiese imaginado que las tareas de un capitán fuesen tantas, después de todo cuando Kaname Tousen aún era capitán del 9º escuadrón, él tenía todo el trabajo y dejaba a sus subordinados muy tranquilos, de cualquier manera eso era historia pasada.

-¿Todavía aquí, Hisagi?-preguntó abriendo la puerta un joven rubio que lucía una yukata color verde oscuro. Era el teniente del tercer escuadrón, Kira Izuru.

-Los quehaceres parecen no terminar jamás-comentó observando con poco interés un papel que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Deberías dejarlo, se suponía que teníamos el día libre para poder prepararnos, y poco tiempo te queda para hacerlo-recordó-No querrás perderte la celebración, ¿Verdad?

Realmente no estaba con ánimos como para celebrar nada, no le parecía el momento adecuado para distraerse de tal manera. Pero por otro lado, había una cosa que realmente le agradaba de esa noche, y era poder verla y pasar tiempo con ella, sin preocupación alguna, y sin estar ebrios.

-Yo creo que deberías ir. No puedes perderte una oportunidad así-comentó refiriéndose a aquella rubia y hermosa mujer que inundaba sus pensamientos día tras día-El trabajo podrás hacerlo mañana, pero esto no. De todos modos no tendrás menos trabajo por eso-agregó serio. Kira, al ser el teniente del 3º escuadrón, también había tenido que asumir todas las labores de capitán, comprendía el trabajo que Shuuhei tenía.

Se puso de pie y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, mirándola fijamente. Es cierto, debía ir, necesitaba distenderse, y además necesitaba verla. Hacía tiempo había decidido que la noche del tanabata sería cuando finalmente revelaría sus sentimientos a la mujer que amaba.

Siguiendo el consejo de su amigo y compañero de copas se retiró para poder elegir su yukata. Honestamente, jamás habían sido de su agrado, pero era tradición el tener que usar una en esta fecha. Se decidió por una color azul oscuro, con pequeñas e imperceptibles rayas en un tono más claro, y la personalizó: le arrancó las mangas, quedando así sus fuertes brazos al descubierto.

Era una cálida tarde de verano y el sol comenzaba a caer dando inicio a la celebración.

Sabiendo que el joven podría desistir –por temor a tener que enfrentar sus sentimientos- sus amigos Abarai Renji e Izuru Kira irrumpieron en su habitación pocos minutos después de las siete de la tarde.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde-Renji, luciendo una yukata negra, tomó del brazo a Shuuhei quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se dejo arrastrar por él hasta los jardines del 1º escuadrón.

Para cuando ellos tres llegaron, todos se encontraban en el lugar. La busco disimuladamente con la mirada, y finalmente, a lo lejos, la encontró hablando alegremente con Isane y Nanao, las tenientes del 4º y 8º escuadrón, respectivamente: Jamás había visto mujer más hermosa que ella. Sus dorados y largos cabellos, que caían como una cascada por su espalda, se encontraban adornados por un mono rojo de gran tamaño y lucía una preciosa yukata color lavanda adornada con rosadas sakuras. Su iluminado rostro, su hermosa sonrisa, todo aquello logró derretir al joven, quien no tardó en sonrojarse al oír los comentarios de sus amigos.

-Creo que hoy es tu día de suerte, Hisagi-tras decir eso, Renji le dio un golpecito con el codo, para llamar su atención.

-Matsumoto se ve realmente hermosa hoy- "_Ella es siempre hermosa"_ pensó Shuuhei sin apartar sus ojos de ella-No deberías desaprovechar esta oportunidad-añadió Kira.

Ella volteó, los vio y saludó agitando su mano con una gran sonrisa. El joven no pudo evitar ponerse aún más rojo, un fuerte calor recorría su cuerpo.

-Parece que ya nos ha visto-comentó Renji en tono picarón a su amigo y luego tomó nuevamente su brazo para acercarse a ella-Buenas noches, Rangiku-san-saludó cuando por fin estuvieron a su lado.

-Buenas noches muchachos-saludó efusivamente-Es bueno por fin verlos, por un momento creí que no iban a venir.

-Difícilmente podríamos perdernos esto. Por cierto ¿Has visto a Rukia?

-Oh si, Kuchiki-san se encontraba con Kuchiki Taichou cerca del lago-señaló hacia una dirección.

-Muchas gracias Rangiku-san, con permiso-tras decir eso se retiró, cuando se encontró de espaldas a Matsumoto guiñó un ojo a Shuuhei sin disimulación alguna, sonrió alegremente y continuó haciendo muecas hasta que estuvo suficientemente lejos.

Por todos los medios evitó mirar a aquel pelirrojo, para evitar el sonrojarse aún más, desvió la vista, luciendo una mirada dura con la que intentaba disimular el nerviosismo que le producía el estar cerca de aquella mujer.

-Matsumoto ¿Sabes si Hinamori vendrá hoy?

-¡Claro que vendrá! No se encuentra en las mejores condiciones, pero jamás se perdería el festival, Kira-sonrió amablemente-Todavía debe estar vistiéndose.

-Entonces, creo que iré a ver si puedo encontrarla. Con permiso, que se diviertan-y con la primera excusa que vino a su mente se retiró para dejar a aquellos dos solos, no sin antes darle una palmada en la espalda a Shuuhei en señal de apoyo y aliento.

Isane y Nanao hacía tiempo que se habían retirado, estaban oficialmente solos.

Se hizo un minuto de incómodo silencio para Shuuhei. Ella se encontraba mirando maravillada todo lo relativo a aquella celebración, el ánimo que tenían todos la ponía muy feliz. Él no podía hacer otra cosa que admirar su belleza, embobado, imposibilitado de decir alguna cosa a causa de sus nervios.

-Creo que el seireitei realmente necesitaba un día como este-comentó rompiendo el silencio la rubia mujer-Es como si los problemas no existiesen, hoy todos están felices.

Él sonrió, ella era tan cálida. Le sorprendía el verla así tras la reciente traición de Ichimaru. Hacía tiempo que junto con ella y Kira trataban de superar el haber sido engañados, rezaba porque ella ya hubiese superado a aquel tipo, que jamás la había merecido.

-Es una noche muy hermosa ¿No lo crees Hisagi?

"_Nada es tan hermoso como tú, Rangiku"_

-Sí, realmente hermosa-comentó casi de manera automática.

-¿Sabes la historia detrás del tanabata?-le sorprendió que le hiciera esa pregunta. Negó con la cabeza esperando oír su respuesta-Es una famosa leyenda, de la princesa y el pastor. La , _Princesa Tejedora_ era la hija del _Rey Celestial_. Ella tejía telas espléndidas a orillas de la Vía Láctea. A su padre le encantaban sus telas, y ella trabajaba duro día tras día para tenerlas listas. Pero algo afligía a la princesa, porque a causa de su trabajo nunca podía conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse. Preocupada por su hija, el rey celestial concertó un encuentro entre ella y el , _Pastor de las Estrellas_, quien vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa. Cuando los dos se conocieron, se enamoraron al instante el uno del otro, y poco después se casaron. Sin embargo, una vez casados la princesa descuidó sus tareas y dejó de tejer para su padre, al tiempo que el pastor descuidó su rebaño y dejó que las estrellas se desperdigaran por el Cielo. Furioso, el rey celestial separó a los amantes, uno a cada lado del Amanogawa, prohibiendo que se vieran. La princesa sintió la pérdida de su marido, y le pidió a su padre el poder verse una vez más. El rey, conmovido por las lágrimas de su hija, permitió que los amantes se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes, siempre que ella tuviera terminado su trabajo. Sin embargo, la primera vez que intentaron verse se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, dado que no había puente alguno. La princesa lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudiera cruzar el río. Si un año ese día está lloviendo, las urracas no pueden venir y los dos amantes tienen que esperar hasta el año siguiente.

Se hicieron unos instantes de silencio en los que Shuuhei pensó en aquella historia.

-¿Te imaginas únicamente poder ver a la persona que amas una vez al año? Eso sería terrible.

Shuuhei sabía que había algo peor que no ver a la persona que amaba: Y era el verla siempre, y no poder tocarla ni permanecer a su lado.

-Sería una verdadera tortura-comentó escueto. No comprendía que le pasaba, se encontraba con aquella mujer y lo único que podía decir eran frases cortas y duras, jamás le había pasado eso, ni siquiera cuando se reunían a beber.

-¿Ya sabes cuales serán tus deseos?

Perfectamente lo sabía, los mismos de siempre. Todos tenían el nombre "Rangiku Matsumoto" inscrito en ellos. Él asintió.

-Creo que si-mintió-¿Y tú?

-Aún me falta uno… No se me ocurre nada más que pueda pedir.

Ella seguía mirando hacia el horizonte, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Él solo pudo admirarla.

-Todavía tienes tiempo para encontrar uno más-comentó ella volteó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sorprendiéndolo.

Le dedicó su más hermosa sonrisa, logrando que Shuuhei se derritiese.

-Te ves hermosa hoy, Matsumoto-dijo antes de que pudiese entender lo que esas palabras significaban. Al notar lo que había dicho se puso rojo como un tomate y no apartó ni por un segundo la vista de aquel hermoso y, ahora, sonrojado rostro. Ella rió.

-Muchas gracias.

Redujo un poco la distancia entre ambos. El contacto visual entre ellos no se perdió ni por un segundo, aquellos ojos de cielo lo habían hipnotizado. Con delicadeza rozó una de las manos de la mujer con la suya, intentando tomarla.

"_Su piel es muy suave"_ fue su primer pensamiento, jamás la había siquiera rozado.

-Vamos a disfrutar del festival juntos, ¿Quieres?-se acercó a él y lo tomó por el brazo, apoyando su rostro en el fuerte brazo del pelinegro. Esta actitud lo sorprendió, no supo cómo reaccionar. Sentía que su piel quemaba en donde ella lo había tocado.

-Sería un placer-respondió sonriente y sonrojado, sintiendo nuevamente aquel calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Aquella fue la mejor noche de la vida de Shuuhei Hisagi. Ni por un momento se alejó de ella, y en ese momento, era únicamente suya. Todos se sorprendieron al notar la cercanía con la que aquellos dos se trataban, si bien eran compañeros de tragos, jamás se los había visto tan cerca.

Esa noche había sido suya, como siempre debió haberlo sido. Aquellos ojos de cielo parecían mirarlo solo a él, y esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba sonreía por y para él, estaba seguro de ello.

Finalmente la hora de escribir los deseos había llegado. Todos alegremente comenzaron a colgar los papeles que contenían sus deseos en las ramas de bambú.

-¿Ahora tienes el deseo que te faltaba?-preguntó, ella asintió sonriente.

-Los tengo todos-dicho esto colgó el papel que los contenía a una rama de bambú. Lo miró sonriente-¿Ya los has escrito?-extendió la mano para que le diese el papel, sin embargo él no le dio el papel, sino que tomó una de sus manos, y de una manera rápida pero delicada la acercó a él.

Las manos de la chica habían quedado sobre su fuerte y marcado pecho, y las de él, alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ni dejar de sonreír por un minuto.

Shuuhei no sabía lo que estaba haciendo exactamente, pero consideró que esa era una buena noche para comenzar a cumplir con todos y cada uno de sus deseos.

-Eres realmente hermosa-repitió antes de acercarse y juntar sus labios con los de ella. No encontró oposición alguna, rápidamente correspondió a aquel dulce y esperado beso. Coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, reduciendo así la distancia entre ambos. Se besaron tierna y apasionadamente por unos minutos.

Finalmente Shuuhei se sentía pleno, feliz. El sentir aquellos hermosos y perfectos labios que tanto había deseado era una sensación mágica, una sensación indescriptible. Luego de unos minutos sus labios se separaron, no así sus cuerpos.

-Pensé que nunca lo harías-sus palabras sorprendieron a Shuuhei.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó no dando crédito a sus oídos sobre lo que había oído.

-Pensé que jamás me besarías-nuevamente sus labios se juntaron en un largo y prolongado beso-Gracias por cumplir uno de mis deseos-susurró al separarse.

-Gracias por cumplir todos los míos-respondió y la volvió a besar.

* * *

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia. Pronto subiré unos cuantos oneshot más :).

Sus comentarios y sugerencias son siempre aceptados, gracias nuevamente y hasta la próxima!


	2. Mía

Hola a todos :). Este es mi segundo one-shot de Shuuhei y Matsumoto. Pronto debo subir una historia nueva, pero esta es un Histumatsu, solo que quiero tenerla completa antes de subirla (porque sino nunca termino completando las historias si no son one-shots). Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

Espero que disfruten mi segundo one-shot y nos leemos en breve. Nuevamente gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia es siempre aceptada. Que lo disfruten!

**

* * *

MÍA**

Los cerezos estaban floreciendo, una cálida brisa soplaba y agitaba las ramas de los árboles, los grillos comenzaban a chirriar. Todo indicaba que la primavera se encontraba próxima.

Era una maravillosa y cálida noche estrellada y por las calles del rungokai caminaba el teniente del noveno escuadrón, despreocupado. Ese día su capitán le había permitido el retirarse antes, por lo que había tenido mucho tiempo libre, el cual no supo en que gastar. Se dejó acariciar por aquella suave y reconfortante brisa.

Había acordado con los tenientes del tercer y sexto escuadrón ir por algo para beber aquella noche, como en realidad era su costumbre. Se rumoreaba que por causa del alcohol, el hígado de Shuuhei Hisagi se encontraba en pésimas condiciones y así seguiría estando porque -a pesar de ser un hombre muy inteligente- no pensaba renunciar al único momento en que podía estar con ella.

Aquella noche se sentía particularmente bien, por algún extraño motivo que no podía llegar a identificar. Se sentía enérgico, alegre y extrañamente confiado.

Mientras se dirigía a encontrarse con Renji y Kira sintió su reiatsu cerca de él. Se le puso la piel de gallina al sentirla. Volteó y miró para todos los lados posibles, buscándola. Comenzó a caminar y terminó corriendo para buscarla, finalmente su reiatsu lo llevó a un pequeño bar que jamás había visto, lo cual era extraño porque conocía de memoria cada bar del rungokai.

Entró, era un lugar pequeño y modesto con un fuerte olor a alcohol. Antes de que pudiese acercarse alguien a ofrecerle una mesa o un salón, se dirigió a uno de los pequeños salones privados en donde se suponía que ella estaba. Cuando abrió la puerta, allí la encontró.

Absolutamente sola, sus ojos estaban rojos y su rímel corrido a causa de las lágrimas, tratando de ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Shuuhei la vio tan frágil. Si bien él era su compañero de bebidas, le dolía muchísimo verla así, tratando de olvidar con la ayuda del alcohol.

-¿Matsumoto?-preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ella –que no había parecido notar su presencia ni que la puerta se había abierto violentamente- levantó su mirada llena de lágrimas, las cuales al instante secó con el dorso de su mano y cambió su mueca de dolor por una sonrisa.

-Hisagi, es bueno verte por aquí. Dime ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?-quiso ponerse de pie, pero el alcohol que había ingerido se lo imposibilitó, así que volvió a caer al suelo. Rápidamente el se acercó a ayudarla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó notoriamente preocupado, sentándose a su lado.

-Nada, nada. Todo está bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-ni su fingida sonrisa ni sus palabras no lo engañaban. Shuuhei Hisagi conocía a aquella mujer como a la palma de su mano, a pesar de no ser más que simples compañeros de copas.

-Puedo notar en tu mirada algo que te preocupa, algo que te aqueja. No es la mirada de siempre. Por favor dime, quiero ayudarte-insistió.

Le sorprendió saber que aquel hombre podía saber que ella estaba mintiendo, normalmente cualquier persona le hubiese creído, sabía que sus actuaciones eran muy buenas. Creyó sentir una verdadera preocupación por parte de él.

Permaneció en silencio, inmutable, sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué estaba así? Era simple: GIN. Otra vez y siempre, Gin.

¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Lo de siempre. La había abandonado a su suerte una vez más. La había engañado. Había tomado el corazón de la joven rubia y lo había pisoteado y tirado a la basura, como hacía siempre.

Y eso era algo que Shuuhei sabía perfectamente y por eso lo odiaba en silencio –así como la amaba a ella-.

Pasó el dorso de su mano por aquel perfecto rostro de porcelana, suave como una rosa. Intentaba tranquilizarla. Él más que nadie quería que ella se encontrase bien, porque le encantaba aquella enérgica mujer que contagiaba alegría de la cual se había enamorado.

-Confía en mí, por favor-Le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura y comprensión-Quiero ayudarte.

Aquellos hermosos e intensos ojos negros se encontraron con sus ojos color cielo, rojos de tanto llorar y llenos de lágrimas. Rangiku parpadeó numerosas veces intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Estoy cansada de ser un trapo de piso para él-finalmente dijo bajando la mirada, decepcionada de sí misma por sentirse así, y por permitirle a Gin Ichimaru jugar con ella como si fuese un juguete, y luego descartarla cuando ya se hubiese cansado-Pareciera que soy de su propiedad.

Aquella última frase heló el corazón de Shuuhei, recordó una ocasión en la que Ichimaru le dijo aquella misma frase, cuando se enteró de lo que él sentía por "SU" Rangiku.

_El joven pelinegro se encontraba realizando algunas diligencias que su capitán le había encargado. Finalmente había terminado unos trámites en el cuarto escuadrón y ahora debía dirigirse al tercero, para entregarle unos papeles a su capitán y al fin terminar la jornada e ir por un poco de sake._

_En la entrada se cruzó con el teniente de ese escuadrón –y también su amigo- Kira. Le dijo que su capitán se encontraba en su oficina, que pasara y tocase la puerta, y así lo hizo._

_-Adelante-oyó del otro lado de la puerta. La abrió y fue recibido por un hombre de cabellos plateados y sonrisa de zorro, una sonrisa que siempre le había molestado. _

_Odiaba a ese hombre y ¿Los motivos? Eran más que obvios. Pero a pesar de ello le debía respeto por ser un capitán._

_-Ichimaru Taichou, Tousen Taichou manda estos papeles para usted. Me encargó decirle que son de suma importancia que los vea a la brevedad-dijo haciendo una reverencia y entregando los papeles a Gin, quien los tomó con aquellos largos y huesudos dedos._

_-Muchas gracias, Hisagi fukutaichou. En cuanto los tenga listos los enviaré con Kira. ¿Necesita algo más?-ni por un instante cambió su tono de voz ni dejo de sonreír, era perturbador. Parecía un hombre sin emociones, pero pronto descubriría que no es así._

_-No Taichou, con su permiso-hizo otra reverencia y dio media vuelta para irse._

_-Espera… ¿Podríamos hablar un segundo?-lo detuvo. Shuuhei sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Hablar con él? ¿De qué? De cualquier manera el muchacho asintió y quedó parado en su lugar-Es sobre unos rumores que están dando vueltas-dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente y caminando hacia el pelinegro._

_-¿Rumores?-repitió desentendido. Gin quedó de pie a su lado, pero mirando a la dirección contraria._

_-Rumores que dicen que tienes alguna clase de "INTENCIÓN" con Rangiku._

_Aquello lo dejó helado. Eran bien conocidos sus sentimientos para con ella desde que se encontraban en la academia, sin embargo jamás había pasado nada entre ellos, para su desgracia._

_-¿Intenciones? Disculpe pero no sé a qué se refiere-optó por mentir. Mala elección._

_Abrió aquellos ojos gatunos y le dedicó una mirada asesina. Era la primera vez que veía aquellos ojos abiertos. Unos ojos rojos como la sangre que le dedicaban una mirada de odio. No necesitaba decir nada más, pero así lo hizo._

_-No quiero que te hagas el tonto, Hisagi. Sé perfectamente que la deseas-Shuuhei tragó saliva, nervioso-Y por si no lo sabías Rangiku es de mi propiedad-agregó resaltando las últimas cuatro palabras._

_¿De su propiedad? ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro de decir tal cosa?_

_-Disculpe Ichimaru Taichou, pero no creo que este sea un tema que debamos tratar, como tampoco creo que Matsumoto sea de su propiedad-intentó irse, pero una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo en seco. Aquellos dedos huesudos se encontraban tomándolo con fuerza, perforando su carne con ira, a ese paso su hombro se iba a quebrar en mil pedazos._

_Sintió un increíble dolor, pero no hizo ni una mueca. Permaneció ahí, estoico._

_-Veo que tienes mucho por aprender. Y si quieres seguir aprendiendo algo, deberías estar vivo para ello._

_Claramente era una amenaza. Pero Shuuhei no era de aquellos que se dejaba intimidar por simples palabras._

_-Lejos está de asustarme con aquellas palabras, Ichimaru Taichou. No le tengo miedo, no tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar con mi vida. Cualquier precio sería capaz de pagar por liberar a Matsumoto de las cadenas que la mantienen presa a usted-dio media vuelta quitando, con un brusco movimiento, aquella mano de su hombro. Se acercó a él de una manera amenazante. Gin no retrocedió ni un paso._

_Sus miradas finalmente se encontraron. La tención se sentía en el aire. Era una atmósfera cargada de odio._

_-Valla, valla, valla ¿Así que no me tienes miedo? ¡Qué mal que haces! Entonces creo que debo expresarme mejor: Rangiku es de mi propiedad, y si no es mía, no será de nadie-El joven abrió sus negros ojos como platos ¿No estaría amenazando con lo que él creía que lo estaba haciendo? ¿O sí?-Puede que no te mate a ti, pero… la mataré a ella. No soportaré el verla en los brazos de otro hombre-su respuesta lo sorprendió. Era un tipo realmente enfermo, ¿Matar a la mujer que "amaba"?_

_-Usted no la ama, solo la hace sufrir. ¿Para qué demonios quiere que sea únicamente suya?_

_-Porque si no, quien sufriría sería yo-una respuesta clara, concisa y sumamente egoísta. A estas alturas esa respuesta no sorprendió a Shuuhei._

_-Ya le dije: La liberaré de las cadenas que la mantienen unida a usted, y luego lo mataré-amenazó casi sin pensarlo. Otro grave error._

_En un rápido movimiento Gin tomó a Shuuhei por el cuello, alejándolo varios centímetros del suelo. Lo tomaba con más violencia con la que había tomado su hombro. Pronto el aire oxígeno comenzó a escasear. A ese paso arrancaría su tráquea. Con la otra mano la llevó a su zanpakuto y tras desenvainarla apoyo su filo en el lugar del pecho donde se encontraba el corazón de Hisagi. Este intentó zafarse, pero no lo logró, ni siquiera pudo llevar su mano a su zanpakuto._

_-No me costaría nada matarte, ni matarla a ella tampoco. Si tanto la amas ¿De verdad querrías que muriese?_

_A él le costó aceptarlo, pero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban –a causa de la falta de oxígeno- negó con la cabeza._

_-Entonces si la quieres viva, mejor aléjate de ella._

Y así lo hizo. Dentro del seireitei jamás se cruzaba con ella, únicamente en las noches, para tomar un poco de sake.

-Tú no eres de su propiedad-dijo firmemente convencido-No eres propiedad de nadie.

La firmeza con la que lo dijo sorprendió a Rangiku. Lo miró y un pequeño destello de esperanza se vio en sus ojos.

-Nunca más quiero sentir que soy de su propiedad. Pero no sé qué hacer para no sentirlo…-finalmente confesó el problema que la aquejaba.

-Convéncete a ti misma de que no le debes nada. Él no hizo nada por ti.

-Él fue quien me salvó de aquel desierto, de morir de inanición…

-Pero no por eso vas a estar atada el resto de tu vida a un hombre que solo te hace mal. Te lastima. No te ama ni te merece-finalmente había dicho todo lo que pensaba de él. Estaba agitado por haberlo hecho, esperaba no haber herido el corazón de Rangiku con aquellas palabras-Eh, yo… Rangiku lo siento-se disculpó, pero ella no respondió, su rostro carecía de emoción alguna.

-Tienes razón, no soy de su propiedad-meditó tras unos minutos de silencio. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de aquella mujer, y eso lleno de alegría Shuuhei. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, aún sonriendo ¿En qué estaría pensando?-Eso significaría que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera… ¿Verdad?

El asintió.

-Siempre has podido hacerlo.

Aquellos hermosos y penetrantes ojos celestes no se apartaban de él. Y la sonrisa se fue curvando más y más. Parecía que por fin se había dado cuenta de las cosas. Jamás comprendería como sintió que un hombre era su dueño. Que aquel día la hubiese salvado, no significaba que debiese entregársele en cuerpo y alma si él no lo valoraba.

Lentamente ella fue reduciendo la distancia que había entre ella y Shuuhei, quién confundido hecho su espalda para atrás, quedando sentado, pero con todo el peso recargado en sus brazos.

Se acercaba de una manera sensual, y con una mirada tan penetrante que hizo hervir la sangre del muchacho. Se sonrojó.

-Matsumoto ¿Qué sucede?...

Pero no pudo preguntar nada más. Uno de sus delicados dedos se apoyó en sus labios, comprobando cuan suaves eran.

-Dime "Rangiku", Shuu.

El oírla llamarlo por un apodo tal, que le dijese que la llamase por su nombre y el sentir aquel contacto -por mínimo que fuese- logró que su corazón comenzare a latir con gran intensidad y violencia. Rápidamente se encontró con aquella diosa rubia prácticamente encima de él, en una pose que siempre la había imaginado. Quería besarla, necesitaba besarla.

-Eso significa que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, Shuu…-repitió en un murmuro de manera juguetona y sin más retrasos unió sus rosados y suaves labios con los masculinos labios de él, quién no dudó ni por un instante en corresponder a aquél beso con pasión.

Las manos de la joven se deslizaban por aquel marcado pecho, sus fuertes brazos y él no pudo soportar más, con una de sus manos tomó a Rangiku por la cintura y, sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente, moviéndola, juntó sus cuerpos aún más.

Todo el peso de ambos cuerpos era soportado por el brazo de Shuuhei, el cual no aguantó más por lo mucho que temblaba de la excitación y ambos se fueron al suelo, pero eso no pudo detenerlos.

La lengua del joven se hacía paso en su boca, era una sensación increíblemente agradable y excitante. Él siempre había deseado sentirla, conocerla íntimamente. Ella también.

Sus fuertes y grandes manos comenzaron a deslizarse por aquel curvilíneo cuerpo, con el que fantaseaba desde la academia, finalmente su sueño se hacía realidad. Todo era tan maravilloso que hubiese pedido que lo pellizcasen para comprobar si de verdad no estaba dormido.

Ella comenzó a besar y mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que lo hizo estremecer y jadear. Él no se quedaba atrás, con sus manos hacía pases de magia, dignos de un mago, con los cuales lograba hacer a Rangiku gemir de placer.

Ella tomó la botella de sake en una de sus manos y susurró sensualmente en el oído del atlético joven:

-Bebe-dejo de besarlo y simplemente lo miraba con lujuria y pasión.

Él no comprendió el por qué.

-¿Por qué?

-Únicamente me dejas quitarte la ropa cuando estás ebrio-sonrió significativamente. Ese comentario llevó la excitación de Shuuhei a límites insospechados.

-Mmmm, creo que hoy haremos una excepción-repitió volviendo a besarla con pasión.

¿Desde cuándo Rangiku lo deseaba con tal pasión? Ahora eso no le importaba, únicamente quería sentirla, tenerla cerca como en sus sueños más íntimos había soñado, la deseaba como siempre la había deseado.

¿Y Gin? Bueno, ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por él. Lo más importante en ese momento es que finalmente Rangiku Matsumoto había comprendido que no era propiedad de nadie.

Y fue así como aquella cálida noche, Rangiku dejó de ser propiedad de Gin Ichimaru para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Shuuhei Hisagi en aquel pequeño bar del rungokai.


End file.
